Gamindustri's Cyclone
by Fear Ripper
Summary: After the events of the final battle with the Utopia Dopant, Philip has returned to the earth. But, what would happen if a Goddess gives him a second chance at life in Gamindustri, as Verts little brother? Lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Ototo!

A figure stood atop of a hill looking out into the distance. It's body was covered in its asymmetrical armor. The left half of its armor consisted of the color scheme of black with purple out lines while the right side was green with gold outlines. A Silver stripe was going down it body and expanded into a wide band. There were 'X' shaped bands around his waist and ankles. His helmet also had horns that reached from the top and bottom of his face forming an 'X'. This was Kamen Rider W, Cyclone Joker Extreme form. The half-and-half hero of Fuuto, the two in one Kamen Rider. Hidari Shotaro and his partner Philip had just defeated the Jun Kazu, other wise known as the Utopia dopant, and now the two of them were saying their final goodbyes to each other.

Why you ask?

Before this battle had conspired, Philip had revealed that the next time they had turned into W, His body would disappear into data and rejoin the earth.

Days before their final battle as W, he had been part of the scheme of the Sonozaki family, the Gaia Juggernaut. It was a plan to turn everyone in Fuuto into Dopants to further 'evolve' the human race. What was required this plan to be achieved was Wakana Sonozaki with her Extreme Clay Doll Dopant form, and the body of Philip. Philip was forced to jump back into the Well of Knowledge and sacrifice his body to the world.

When the plan was in progress, Shotaro had some how brought Philip and his body out of the well and had defeated the Terror Dopant, but not without a price. Philips body had become unstable and struggled to stay in the physical world.

At the moment, W's left hand was about to close the extreme memory on its waist, but Shotaro was hesitating.

"It'll be okay." Philip said. In the mind of W, the two partners were standing side by side. On the left was a man with long brown hair that went passed his ears and brown eyes. His face was very serious and masculine with dark colored skin and a cut on his right cheek. He was wearing a black jacked with a black vest over it all with a white tie and black jeans. This was Shotaro Hidari, the left half of W.

To his right was another young man a bit shorter than Shotaro. He had long black hair down to his shoulders with two hair clips to keep the hair out of his face. Unlike his partner, he was rather feminine looking, like most bishonen (Pretty boy) in manga. One could mistake him for a girl at first given his feminine looks and slender body, but he was male all the way. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and a white and green striped hoodie with no sleeves. This was Philip, the right half of W.

"Even after you close this, we will always be partners. As long as earth is here." Philip continued.

Tears started to roll down Shotaro's face as he couldn't hold in his sadness anymore.

A sad smile formed on Philip's face, "Are you crying, Shotaro?" He asked.

Sucking up his tears, Shotaro looked into the distance. "Don't be ridiculous." He choked out. "I'm closing it."

After what seemed like an eternity of grieving, Philip decided to speak his final word to his partner.

"Goodbye."

"*sniffle* Yeah."

With that said, Shotaro had closed the extreme memory.

Philips body started to deteriorate, but not without his tears falling after so long of trying to keep strong. The extreme memory floated in front of W and disappeared like Philip. All that was left was Shotaro in his civilian form, watching the waves crash on the beach.

'I will never forget you, partner.' Were his last thoughts.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

The surroundings were strange. It was only filled with green numbers and letters floating around in an empty space. Although, even though there was no surface, there was an unconscious Philip lying on what seemed like the floor. He began to stir awake, and his eyes flutter open.

"I'm... awake?" He said confused.

He began to get to his feet and looked around his surroundings, confused about his current situation.

"This isn't right. I rejoined the earth, my consciousness shouldn't be awake, and my body shouldn't exist." He said to himself.

 **"Very true, Philip."** a feminine voice said.

A bright light shined in front of him, so bright that he had to shield his eyes. When the light died down, there stood a very beautiful woman. She was wearing a white nuns dress that covered her whole body. Her long, silver hair stretched down to her back, her blue, alluring eyes were staring in to Philips. She was rather tall for a woman, taller than himself actually.

Philip took a fighting stance at the presents of his company. "Who are you?" He asked carefully.

The woman just smiled at his actions.

 **"Fufufu, do not worry Philip. I mean you no harm."** She said.

Philip physically relaxed, but was still on guard if she decided to attack.

"Okay, let me ask again. Who are you and what are you doing here? This is the Well of Knowledge, so you shouldn't be here." He demanded.

 **"That may be true, but then again you shouldn't be awake now, should you, Philip?"**

"So you know about me?"

 **"Let me introduce myself. I go by many names in my world, but everyone just calls me the True Goddess."**

Philip raised his brow in even more confusion. "Your world? Goddess? This doesn't make any sense."

 **"That is understandable."** She said, **"I guess further information is needed. Well to put it simply, I was the goddess of a world called Gamindustri."**

'Gamindustri? What a peculiar name.' Philip thought. "Was?" He asked.

 **"Well you see, my time as Goddess has already ended. I protected all of Gamindustri from the beginning, but then I decided to retire. The world needed new goddesses, and that is why I created my daughters."**

"Created?"

 **"Yes, me being the one and only goddess, there was not a god that I could reproduce with. That is why I created them out of share energy, the faith and love of the people who worship the goddesses. Each of them are the CPU's, or Control Patron Unit, that rules over one of the four nations, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. F** **or the past centuries my four daughters Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert have been locked in battle. The reason being that the idea of one of them becoming the next true goddess by destroying the other three was planted in their heads by the one who I chose to be their care taker, Arfoire. Though recently, all that has changed. When my daughter Neptune was through out of Celestia, the place where the goddesses reside, she lost her memories and began her adventure. Over the course of her adventure, she had been able to unite all three of her sisters and herself and found out Arfoire's evil plan to rule all of Gamindistri. After they** **defeated Arfoire, peace has been spread throughout all of Gamindustri, and with the increase in shares each of them has gained a little sibling, or CPU Candidate that was created out of the individual nations Share energy, except Vert and Leanbox."**

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" He said, getting rather impatient.

 **"Oh right, forgive me for rambling. In my absence as Goddess and watching over my land and daughters, I felt a strange anomaly happen in your world Philip. It turned out to be you as a little boy, falling into the well of knowledge."** Philips eyes widen in surprise. Just how much did she know about him? **" That day forward I began to watch over you out of my own curiosity. Your own father using you for his own evil purposes, Sokichi and Shotaro freeing you from captivity, your adventures as Kamen Rider W, and your final battle with your partner. That is why I am here actually."**

"What?"

 **"I've seen you mature over the years, you have the soul of a hero Philip, and I wanted to make you an offer."**

"What kind of offer?" He asked suspiciously.

 **"I wanted to give you a second chance at life."** Philip almost fell back in shock, **"But I can not return you to your world."**

"What? Why!?" He asked, both sad and shocked.

 **"Your body has already departed from that world Philip. You have to understand that I have no influence in your worlds mortal world. I find it quite difficult to even be here in the well with you. Even now your body doesn't exist, and you are still data."** He looked down, disappointed that he couldn't return to his partner, **"But I can send you to my world."** His disappointment was replaced with confusion. **"I can not make you a body in your world and send you back, but with share energy I can make you a body, like how the CPU Candidates were created, and send you there."**

Philip thought about it for a moment, "What is the catch?" He asked.

 **"I would like for you to be the CPU Candidate of Leanbox, as well as little brother of Vert."**

"Excuse me? Why do you need me to be a candidate?"

 **"Even though Leanbox has enough shares, no Candidate has been created naturally. It is strange considering the others have their siblings already. I need you to be there for Vert. She is, no doubt, a great CPU, but she is alone without someone to help her. And with her excessive habit of extreme gaming, she definitely needs help running her country. Not to mention she is a bit jealous of the others for having siblings. So instead of a new soul being born as a candidate, I've decided to ask you if you wanted to live the life you didn't have in your world. Please Philip, I don't want any of my children to be unhappy."** Her voice cracked a bit, a sure sign of desperation.

Philip wasn't sure what to do in his current situation. The Goddess before him says that she could bring him back to life, but not the life he has come to love. This new world wouldn't have his surrogate family in it. No Teri Ryu, no Akiko, no Wakana-neechan, Watchman, Santa-chan, Queen, Elizabeth, and no Shotaro.

But...

If he didn't take this chance, he would just return to his eternal slumber as part of the earth's knowledge. In this new world he could experience what he couldn't before. A new body that wasn't as week as his old one, new adventures, new friends, and... a big sister. Wouldn't everyone back in his world want him to be happy? Even if he couldn't see them anymore, they would tell him to go and live a new life in this new world right? He would want them to be happy too.

.

..

...

"I've made my decision." He said to the goddess.

* * *

(Gamindustri: Leanbox)

Leanbox, The land of Green Pasture.

It was a rather modern and futuristic nation, although unlike the other nations, there was still greenery and nature adding to its beauty.

The Basilicom stood tall on a high hill overlooking the nation. It was a large mansion that looked like the White house. On the balcony of the Basilicom, there was the CPU of Leanbox, Vert, otherwise known as Green heart.

Vert is noticed for being the most curvy and busty of the girls and may very well be the oldest. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

At the moment, said CPU was enjoying some tea while looking over her nation on the balcony of the Basilicom. Although, she had a rather disheartened look on her face. Why is that you may ask? The reason is simple.

She was lonely.

After the defeat of Arfoire all those years ago, everything had gone back to normal. During this adventure though, Planeptune, Lowee, and Lastation had gained CPU Candidates. That also means that Neptune, Blanc, and Noire had gain little siblings.

But unfortunately, Leanbox did not gain a Candidate. It is not that the nation did not have that many shares, it is just that one was not born.

Over the years, Vert has observed all of them and how they treat each other. Neptune and her little sister Nepgear were a very cheery pair. Although, if she had never met either of them then she would have mistaken Nepgear for the older sibling, considering she is much more mature than her older sister.

Noire and Uni were good sisters. Although, Noire's expectation of perfection with everything she does sets a high bar for Uni. She wants to surpass her older sister one day, but also tries hard for her approval.

Blanc and the twins, Rom and Ram, were always so rambunctious, well at least the twins were. The two Candidates of Lowee would always pull pranks on everyone, if it happened to Blanc she would erupt in anger and end up chasing them.

Watching all of them have fun, it made Vert want to have a sibling of her own. Sure she was friends with her fellow CPU's , she couldn't help but feel jealous of the other three.

She didn't have anyone to call family.

"Vert!"

A voice said from above. Vert looked up to the sky too see three flying figures floating down towards her.

One was a mature looking CPU. Her hair was a dark lilac-purple color and her eyes were blue. Her hair was very long and is worn in twintail braids. She had small black circular hair clips with glowing blue x's on them. Her suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots armor is above the knee. This was Purple Heart, A.K.A the CPU of Planeptune, Neptune.

The other was a normal looking girl hanging onto the back of the CPU. She is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her eyes are slightly darker. Her outfit was resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. This was Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planeptune as well as Neptunes little sister.

The last figure was a small fairy-like being. She was a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wore a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a maryjane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings. This was Histoire, the Sacred Tome of Gamindistri and Planeptunes oracle.

"Oh, Histoire, Neptune, Nepgear, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Vert said, reverting back into her sophisticated self. The three residents of Planeptunes touched down on the balcony.

"I know this is sudden, but I felt a strange fluctuation of power coming from your nations Sharacite. I wanted to come and make sure that nothing dangerous has happened. I asked Neptune to escort me here faster along with Nepgear." Histoire explained.

*SHIINNEE!*

There was a flash of light, in place of Purple Heart was Neptune in her human form. She wore a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She also wore a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker, along with her lilac shoes that have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center.

"Yeah Vert! It was also a way to get away from work for a while so I was all for it!" Neptune said, as everyone sweatdropped.

Nepgear bowed to Vert apologetically, "I'm sorry for our intrusion." She said.

Vert just waved it off, "Oh its no intrusion. We may be fighting for shares at the moment, but that doesn't mean we cant be on friendly terms."

"Ahem," Histoire got their attention, "Back to the matter at had, would you allow me to examine your Sharicite?"

"Certainly."

(Sharicite Room)

(Vert P.O.V)

 **(A/N: This scene is what I am assuming what happens in a scene like this. Either there is a lack of info on the internet, or I didn't do enough research so forgive me if I get some things wrong.)**

The residence of Planeptune entered the room where the Sharicite of my nation resides. It was a large dark room with random data flying through the are. In the center of it all was a shining crystal like object in the shape of a power symbol, the Sharicite. Normally that is what the room would look like, but the difference was that the Sharicite's light was flashing brightly on and off again.

"Wowzzers! You're Sharicite is going crazy. Did you break it?" Neptune said in her usual nonchalant way of talking.

Although, I also looked surprised by the sudden state of my source of power, "Oh my, I've never seen this happen before," She said, "Histoire, what is going on?"

Histoire looked surprised as well, "So it is finally hapening." She said, "Vert, what is happening here is-"

Before she could further explain, the sharicite started to glow even brighter. All four of us had to shield our eyes because it was so bright. When the light died down, we all uncovered our eyes to see...

A girl? No, a boy. A very cute boy, who was lying on the ground unconscious. Wait, what is happening?

He had long black hair down to his shoulders with two hair clips to keep the hair out of his face. He was rather feminine looking. He was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and a white and green striped hoodie with no sleeves. Oh My! He is a Bishonen! But what is he doing here?

"Mmmm..." he groaned, I guess he's starting to wake up. His eyes flutter open, and he looked at us with his emerald green eyes **(A/N: I'm assuming.)**. He got to his feet, and looked at us all. "Um... Hello, my name is Philip, and I'm the new CPU Candidate of Leanbox." Everyone, except Histoire, stared in shock.

.

..

...

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

(Unknown Location: A few moments earlier)

(Philips P.O.V)

"I've made my decision," I said, smiling to the goddess standing before me, "I will accept your offer, and go to this world."

The goddess smiled brightly at my decision, and in a flash, hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Philip!" She said, "Please, make sure that Vert will be happy."

"Why would I want to upset my new Nee-chan?" I asked rhetorically. I know it is a little out of character of me to just accept an outrageous offer like this, but I can understand what this Vert is feeling. I know what it is like to not have family until Akiko and Shotaro showed me. That is why I want to be there for her, and be her family.

After a moment, the goddess let go of me, "Now there are some things you should know." She said, "You will still have access to the Gaia Library, it will be similar but different because it would be the Gaia Library of Gamindustri instead of earth. There is a similar being who can look up information like you, but much slower. Her name is Histoire"

So I get to keep the Gaia Library, That will be useful.

"And also I wanted to give you these." She said holding... the last objects I would ever expect to see.

It was a lost-driver and my Cyclone, Heat, and Lunar memories.

"How did you get these?" I asked.

"I copied them from what I saw in your memories. When you enter Gamindustri it will take some time for you to call upon your godde- I mean god form, so I wanted you to have something to protect yourself in the mean time."

There are monsters in this world?... What an interesting topic of research! I will have to look into that when I research more about this "Gamindustri" world. But it has been some time since I became a Kamen Rider by myself, the only time I have was when Shotaro was sick and we had that case before the final battle against Jun Kazu.

I took the Lost-driver and memories and placed them in my jacket pockets. "Thank you, Goddess-san."

She smiled at me, a bit mischievously, "Good luck, Philip." She said. "(Push!)"

She pushed me! As I was falling, I was enveloped by a bright light. That was when I passed out.

* * *

(Sharicite Room)

I can feel a floor underneath me, I assume that I am lying down. Guess it's time for me to get up. I open my eyes to see four girls, that varied in size. Is that a fairy?

I got up to my feet, "Um... Hello, my name is Philip, and I'm the new CPU Candidate of Leanbox." Everyone, except the fairy, stared in shock.

.

..

...

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?"

That was loud.

* * *

(Balcony)

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"It is as I thought." Histoire stated while the CPU's were gaping at the new CPU.

Moments later, when everyone snapped out of their shock, and moved to the balcony to talk. Neptune and Nepgear were just listening while Histoire, Vert, and Philip were talking. The four of them were sitting around the table with tea.

Vert had a smile plastered over her face, "So Histoire, he is my..?"

"Yes Vert," Histoire said, also with a smile, "He is the CPU Candidate of Leanbox, your younger brother."

"I am Philip, I hope we get along, Nee-chan." Philip said politely.

It was at that instant, when he called her 'Nee-chan' like in her Dating Sims, she couldn't hold in her joy anymore. She dashed towards Philip, and tightly hugged him while burying his face in her breasts. His face heated up

"Oh, I'm so happy! I finally have a little sibling! My new Bishonen brother! You also speak Japanese! My little Ototo! Although I always pictured myself with a little sister, but you're cute enough!" She said, every word filled with joy.

"Um, thanks?" Philip said, although muffled threw the soft mounds his face was currently buried in.

"But there is something strange about you." Histoire said, gaining their attention, "Mr. Philip, you seem different from the other candidates. I'm not sure why, but your presents feels foreign to me."

Philip got out of Verts death grip and faced everyone, "That might be because I am not like other Candidates. While they were created with newly born souls from this world, my soul was reincarnated. I am not originally from this world."

After those words left his mouth, everything was silent. They all looked in shock once again, including Histoire.

"Wow, you're from a different world? How original! I never would have saw this coming in the plot line!" Neptune said excitedly.

"Ahem," Histoire said, " What do you mean you are not from this world. In all my years as the sacred tome, I have never heard of such an event."

"Understandable," Philip said, sipping his tea. "To fully understand, let me start from the beginning. I will explain how I am here, and a chance for Nee-chan to know who I am so that you can trust me."

Then Philip told them everything. His life as the Avatar of the worlds knowledge, his adventurers as half of W, his friends and surrogate family, his final battle, and how he had met the True Goddess.

For the third time that day, everyone was shocked.

Histoire felt amazed and a bit sorry for Philip. To endure such events and still be able to smile and find happiness, he is certainly a righteous soul.

Neptune looked at him with stars in her eyes. She was moved by his story and looked at him as a figure of a great hero.

Nepgear couldn't help but tear up, with such a sad tale she couldn't help herself. She couldn't imagine how it would felt of she had to leave her sister forever and couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Vert was also a bit teary, but she saw something the others have missed. Philip may have said that he has made peace with himself, but she looked pass his front and saw that he still missed his family in his world greatly. She saw great sadness in his eyes.

Without warning, Vert had once again pulled Philip into a hug, but a softer one than earlier. This cause Philip's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Such a tragic fate to fall upon one like yourself. Don't worry, your new Nee-chan is here to comfort you." Said the CPU of Leanbox.

Philip didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, but a strange warmth spread through his chest. It was the same kind of warmth he felt with Akiko and Shotaro, the warmth of family. A smile spread across his face, and he hugged her back. He was starting to like his new life already.

"Well now that that is over, its time for introductions! I've been quiet for too long, and as a main heroine in this story, I want more lines!" Neptune said out of the blue. Everyone stares at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Way to kill the mood Big Sis." Nepgear said, embarrassed of her sisters actions.

"Hello there Phil, I am the CPU of Planeptune, Neptune! Also known as Purple Heart." Neptune said.

"Oh, its my turn? Oh, ummm..." Nepgear looked at Philip, entranced by his deep green eyes. She blushed and refused to look into his eyes, much to his confusion. "I-I'm Nepgear, CPU Candidate of Planeptune, and also Neptune's little sister. It's nice to meet a fellow Candidate, I hope we get along." She held her hand out to shake his hand.

Philip, after getting out of his sisters hug, smiled and shook her hand. "Like wise, Nepgear-san." Her face burned brighter at the contact.

"Oho~, what is this little sis? Did he already raise your flag? Well I can't blame you, he is pretty cute." Neptune said.

"Big sis! Its not like that!" The Planeptune Candidate yelled.

"Anyways," Hirstiore said, "I am Histoire, the sacred tome of Gamindistri, and oracle of Planeptune."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Philip said. And so began the former right half of W's new adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, FearRipper here, and i just wanted to say thanks for reading the First Chapter of Gamindustri's Cyclone. For those of you who already know me, I am a bit of a Neptune when it comes to updating, but I will work as hard as I can to bring you the latest chapter of this fic!**

 **I also wanted your guys opinion on Philips pairings.**

 **I was thinking of putting him in a harem situation but I'm not sure who should be in it. Here is a list of who I am going to put in it for sure.**

 **Philips Harem: Nepgear, Uni, Lyrica (5pb)**

 **Finally, if you guys were wondering, this is going to be following the story of the anime, but it wont be for a few chapters.**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now!**

 **Please Fav, Follow, and review. constructive criticism is welcome, but don't flame, be cool.**


	2. A Passing Through Cyclone

**A/N: Hello! Here I present to you another installment of, Gamindustri's Cyclone!**

 _ **Du-Du-Dum~**_

 **Thank you, Thank you for all of you who fav'd, Followed, and Reviewed this fic.**

 **Here are my responses to some of you, if you read this and you're not in here, the thank you above is my response to you.**

 **TMCraze: I didn't forget about you, I kind of, half thought you were dead. Sorry about that.**

 **Nyamu: Yeah, I know about the language barrier going on, but I digress.**

 **Unicorn 359: You'll just have to wait and see :P**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

Ch2: A Passing through Cyclone

(One week later)

(Philip's P.O.V)

It has been a week since I had arrived in Gamindustri, and it has been quite eventful to say the least. The day after I arrived I had done extensive research on this world, I was quite surprised about most things.

First of all, this world is governed by its four CPU's, Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart, and my Nee-chan Green Heart. It is their job to protect the citizens of their individual nations, as well as make sure that their lives are as peaceful as possible. In return, the citizens put their faith in their CPU which is the source of the CPU's power.

This faith energy is gathered in what is called a Sharicite, a sort of focus of this energy that is connected to the individual CPU and Candidate. It is a crystal that is a perfect combination of science and magic, which I was a bit skeptical about at first but the proof speaks for itself. Ways of raising one nations shares are taking quests from the local guild, defeating monsters, and advancing the evolution of games. This baffled me at first, but as I continued to research I found out that this worlds base and government were revolved around video games. Which are strangely similar to those that are in my world. Strange, isn't it?

The four nations used to be at war but now are in a peaceful standstill, except for the occasional struggle of shares between them. The relationship between the nations was friendly with no sighs of war.

At the moment, I am in the middle off my favorite hobby, research. I am currently in my bedroom, it used to be a guest room before I had arrived. It was a normal bedroom with a queen sized bed, dresser, nightstand, the only thing that stood out was the yards of whiteboards that stretched across all four walls of the room. I had requested that they would be installed so that I would not have to write on the walls. I am now researching "Moe." It is a term Nee-chan used and I fount it quite interesting.

This has been the first day I have had to myself since I got here. The day after I had arrived I was settling down into my new surroundings and speaking to Nee-chan about various subjects.

The day after that, Nee-chan had planned to introduce me to the nation as their new CPU Candidate. It was very strange how the citizens reacted to me, which I am still confused about.

(Flashback)

 _I was standing backstage of a large stage that somehow appeared in front of the Basilicom over night. Nee-chan had called the residence of Leanbox here for an important announcement, that was about me. There was a large crowd that was awaiting for the announcement they were called for, they were mostly confused wondering what was so important to involve the whole nations attention._

 _I was, of course, very nervous. From my research I have discovered that only females have been CPU's for as long as anyone could remember. Would they accept me being their CPU Candidate, or will they dislike me because I am different and see me as a mistake?_

 _Nee-chan approaches the podium that was in the center of the stage, and the crowd went silent._

 _"Greetings, my citizens. I am assuming that all of you are wondering what is so important for me to call all of you here. Well as you all know, Leanbox is the only nation without a CPU Candidate. That is, until just a few days ago. Leanbox's CPU Candidate was born, but they are not like the others. The spirit of the true goddess has gifted out fair nation a CPU Candidate with the soul of a hero from another world. It is with great pleasure for me to introduce the new CPU Candidate of Leanbox, my new little brother, Green Brother, Philip!"_

 _That was my cue to show myself. Well, it's now or never._

 _I walk out from behind the curtains, and made my way towards center stage. All eyes were placed on me as I took every step. I finally reached the podium and Nee-chan stepped aside for me to face the citizens._

 _"Hello citizens of Leanbox, I am your new CPU Candidate, Philip." I said, but it was still dead silent. "I know that it is irregular of someone like me to be your Candidate, and I understand if you may spite me for it. However, this will not change what I intend to to for this nation. Even if you do not accept me as your CPU Candidate, I will do everything in my power to make sure you all have peaceful lives. Those who seek to harm you, no matter who they are, I will make them count up their sins, for I am here to protect you. So please, be gentle with me."_

 _Even after my speech, the crowd was still silent and staring at me. It was excruciating. Although, now that I take a good look at the audience, the number of women vastly outnumber the resident males in the crowd. Is that how the population is now?_

 _Suddenly..._

 _"He's so cuuuuuute!"_

 _A rather loud shriek came from the female populace of the crowd. Well, I guess that puts my assumption of them not accepting me to rest. But my male pride has taken a sever hit after being called cute._

(Vert's P.O.V)

 _Fufufu~ I knew my plan would be a success._

 _I was standing idly by, while the females of my nation went crazy over my cute little Philip. I did not tell him this, but my plan was to introduce him to the nation knowing that it would raise the shares of the female populous of Leanbox. I knew it was a good thing the send that_ alert _to the female specific message board. Although I might lose some shares due to some of the male populous being jealous of him, but I knew that it would be a minor lose since most of them would be impartial._

(Flashback End)

(Philips P.O.V)

Well that was an eventful day. The next day Nee-chan had taken me out for a tour of the main city of Leanbox. It was a nice. A city of advanced technology but still sustaining the natural beauty of nature. While walking through the city, Nee-chan and I used it as an opportunity to bond. I talked about my past adventures while she talked about hers. She really did remind me of Wakana-nee-chan. Warm, caring, and very sophisticated, kind of like royalty. It was very peaceful, until...

(Flashbak)

 _Nee-chan and I were walking down the shopping district down town._

 _"Kyaaaa! Lord Philip!"_

 _Suddenly, I was surrounded by a bunch of girls! Wait, is that my face on their shirts and flags!? For the rest of that day the crowd of girls asked for autographs and pictures._

(Flashback end)

Yup, that happened. Finally for the past three days, Nee-chan explained to me the office work of CPU's. I've been learning from her and filling out forms ever since.

After the week I had, it feels nice to have a breather.

"Oh Philip~!"

I spoke too soon.

Nee-chan came into the room, obviously looking for me.

"How are you doing today?" She asked.

"I'm fine Nee-chan. Just doing some research." I replied, without looking up from my book or stop writing.

"Hm," she looked around at the almost completely full whiteboards on the walls. "You seem to have done a lot of research. It must be convenient to have all the knowledge in the world at your fingertips."

"It is rather useful, although if can't find the right key words I can't find anything really specific."

"Well, any who," she said clapping her hands together, "I thought that today would be good opportunity to go on our first quest together."

I stopped writing and looked at her, "Quest?"

"Yes! As CPU's we have to occasionally take quests from the guild and defeat some monsters to maintain our shares as well as protect our fair citizens. I thought it would be a great idea of we could go together so I can show you the ropes."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"In a few moments, shall we also get you a weapon?"

"It's alright, I am good with only my fists. I may not look like it, but I am adept in the martial arts." It's true. After years of being W with Shotaro, and research in the Gaia Library, I have slightly above average fighting skill.

"Oh alright, then let's go now!" With that, she dragged me out of my room.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

The CPU's of Leanbox were walking through the forest, on their way to the location of the quest.

"The quest description said that there was a nearby village that is being over run with monsters. It is our job to exterminate them." Vert said.

"Yes Nee-chan." Philip answered.

After a few more moments of walking, the two of them had reached the village. After speaking with their leader, they were lead towards the farmlands, along with some of the other villagers who wanted to watch. There they saw that Pixlevaders and Kupokitties.

"So the monsters have infested your farming lands?" Philip asked the Village leader, who was just a generic looking female. Now that he was taking a good look at the villagers, they were all female... strange.

"Yes, with these monsters crawling around our farmland we are unable to grow any crops, and there aren't any hero's to take care of them for us." She said.

"Alright then, please leave it to us!" Vert said.

"Thank you Lady Greed Heart, Lord Philip."

"Alright Philip," Vert said getting his attention. "Here is CPU lesson number 1: When given the chance, show off. Access!"

*SHIIINNNNEEE!*

There was a flash of light and Vert was suddenly inside of a pillar of light surrounded by binary codes. When the light died down, what replaced Vert was Green Heart. Her normally light blond, curled hair was now longer and straight worn in a ponytail, now colored sea-foam green colored. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color. She wears a white bikini styled HDD suit with small black and green pieces.

She turned to her younger brother, "Appearance is quite important to us CPU's. If we do not uphold an image of protectors of our nation, then the citizens will lose faith in us. Being just born a week ago, I can assume you can not transform into your CPU form yet, correct?"

"Yes, I can not transform into my God form, but I do have something else." He said, confusing his sister.

He reached into his jacket, and pulled out his Lost Driver and Cyclone Memory. He placed the Lost Driver on his waist and formed the belt with the maximum drive slot on his right side. This surprised the villagers and his sister, anxious on what is about to happen next. He raised up the Cyclone memory, when he pressed the button it yelled,

 **"CYCLONE!"**

He placed the memory into the Lost Driver, and raised his left hand. "Henshin!" he shouted as he hit the Lost Driver with his left hand, tilting the Lost Driver from its L position.

Philip was suddenly surrounded by a green cyclone. Bits and pieces of rubble floating around in the cyclone, until they all composed themselves around his body forming a suit of armor. The armor covered his entire body. It was completely green with gold highlights on his shoulders, ankles, wrists and chest. Around his neck was two long silver scarfs that flowed in the wind like a cape. On his helmet was two large, round, red eyes, and a large 'W' shaped antenna that was set on his brow with a red stone in the middle.

"Kamen Rider Cyclone!" He said.

Everyone was surprised by his sudden transformation, and looking at him with shock and awe.

"Oh my." Vert said as she floated around Cyclone, examining him. "So this is the Kamen Rider you told me about. I would have never expected something so manly given your cute face and all."

He sweatdropped, but redirected his focus on the monsters. "Anyways, we have a job to do, Nee-chan." He said as he got into his fighting position.

Vert floated next to him readying herself, "Right, Philip."

Philip struck his signature pose that he and Shotaro did as W and said their catchphrase, "Now, it's time to count up your sins!" With that, he charged towards the monster hoard.

 _'Oh! He even has a catchphrase, maybe we can say it together next time.'_ Vert thought, also charging into battle.

Finally noticing the CPU's, the monsters began to attack.

A group of Kupokitties were heading towards Philip. Their claws were at the ready to rip him to shreds, but before they could Philip delivered a spinning kick. His foot was covered in green wind that added more power to his kick that made the monsters fly back and burst into data.

 _'These enemies seem quite fragile, are they really what threatens this world at the moment? Maybe they are the "low-level enemies" that I read about.'_ Philip thought.

His train of thought was broken when six Pixlevaders were charging at him, intent on ramming into him. Philip dodged the first one, but delivers a punch to the second one and made it ram into two more. The remaining three surrounded him, and three Kupokitties joined them so he doesn't have a chance to escape them. Unfortunately for the monsters, Philip used his power to manipulate the wind around him and created a small cyclone. He, along with the monsters, were lifted up in the air, and he used the power of the cyclone to kick all of them away making them burst into data.

While this was happening, Vert was also fighting her fair share of monsters. The monsters were attacking her from all sides, but she kept them at bay with her skill with her spear. A large hoard of them went charging at her. Thinking fast, she twirled her spear and made a green magic circle appear behind her.

 **"Sylph Spear!"**

She shouted, and them a large spear head shot out of the magic circle towards the monsters. The monsters took a direct hit and burst into data.

The battle raged on and monsters were destroyed left and right by the two CPU's, until an idea came to Philips head. He ran to stand next to his sister,

"Nee-chan, I have an idea to end this. Can you gather the remaining monsters in once place?" he asked.

She nodded, while charging back into battle. Vert, using her own wind manipulation, twirled her spear at a rapid pace. The strong winds pulled the remaining monsters toward her, and she quickly flew out of the hoard.

Meanwhile, Philip was getting his finisher ready. He returned his lost driver to its original 'L' position and took out the cyclone memory. He placed it in the maximum drive slot on his right side,

 **"CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

It shouted as a giant cyclone lifted Philip high in the air. When he was high enough, he dived towards the monster hoard with the power of his cyclone to give him an extra boost.

 **"Rider Kick!"** he yelled as he impacted the ground.

The area was caught in an explosion of wind and data flying around and dust was kicked up. When the dust cleared, Philip was the only thing left as the monsters were destroyed.

The two CPU's walk, or in Vert's case floated, towards the villagers seeing that their job was done. The village leader spoke up,

"Thank you Lady Green Heart, Lord Philip, now we will be able to grow our crops again." She said.

While the villagers were congratulating the two of them, Philip had felt something odd. Out of the corner of his eye, he had caught a flash of light that he presumed was a weapon, and it was pointed at Vert.

"Watch out!" He yelled as he moved in front of his sister.

In an instant, a red laser shot out of the bushes and struck Philip in the chest. Sparks flew off his armor and the blast knocked him about ten feet away on his back.

"Philip!" Vert yelled as she flew to her brother to see of he was okay.

Suddenly, a hoard of machine like monsters came out of the woods. One type of them looked small and sphere like with a bright read eye in the middle of them.

The others were bigger in size and their body was shaped like an upside down cone with six spikes floating behind them.

"Bits and M-3's?! They usually inhabit abandoned factory locations. What are they doing here?" Vert said in surprise. But her surprise quickly turned into anger, "It doesn't matter. I will make you pay for hurting my cute little brother!" With that she charged at into battle.

Back with Philip, he got back up to his feet while trying to shake off his dizziness from the attack. Although, he caught sight of something strange. He saw a humanoid, pink robot that was in the woods. Suddenly, it disappeared into thin air, confusing the Kamen Rider. Out of nowhere, an M-3 approached him. Philip prepared to fight, but the monster produced transparent tentacles out of its back and entangled his arms and legs. Three more tentacles positioned themselves onto both of his temples and forehead. Philip struggled to get out of the monsters grasp, but his struggles stopped when some strange green energy started to flow out of Philip and into the machine monster. Philip was stunned during this process and didn't move or struggle.

During her fight, Vert noticed her brother in distress.

"Philip!" She yelled. She gripped her spear in a back hand position and threw it at the monster. The spear severed its tentacles, releasing Philip and dropping him on the ground. Vert rushed to her brothers side and helped him up.

"Philip, are you alright?" she asked worried.

It took a moment for him to get his senses back, but he nodded in reply and got back on his feet. unnoticed by them, the same M-3 retreated back into the woods.

Philip saw the remaining monsters headed straight for them.

'That monster must have drained some of my energy, I feel fatigue. We need to end this quickly.' He thought, but then another idea came to his head.

He looked directly at his sister, "Nee-chan." Was all he said. As if knowing what he was going to say, she nodded and headed towards the monster hoard. While she did that, Philip readied his finisher again.

Vert twirled her spear to conjure up a tornado, but this one was stronger than before. It lifted all of the monsters high up in the air, spinning out of control.

Philip placed his cyclone memory in the Maximum Drive slot.

 **"CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

He flew up higher than than the group of monsters and dove towards them with his Rider Kick. At the same time Vert readied her spear and flew in the towards the monsters in the opposite direction of her brother.

 **"Aerial Strike!" (A/N: I'm not incredibly good at making attack names.)**

They both said as they simultaneously attacked the monsters, causing a large explosion of data.

The two CPU's landed on the ground and sighed in relief that the battle was over.

"Oh my~, our first combo move!" Vert said happily.

Philip took the cyclone memory out of his lost driver, canceling his transformation, and fell on his right knee in exhaustion. Vert, reverting back to her original form, knelt down and held her brother in worry.

"Are you alright, Philip?" She asked.

"I'm fine Nee-chan, just a bit winded." he said reassuringly.

She smiled while helping her brother to her feet to go back to the Basilicom. Although, Philip was still suspicious of what the machine monster had taken from him.

 _'It's strange, I felt as though the monster had taken more then my energy, but I don't know what.'_ he thought.

* * *

(The Next Day)

After the events of the previous day, both Leanbox CPU's were relaxing for the day to recover their energy. Philip was in his room to continue his research, but Vert was on the balcony contemplating something that was bothering her.

 _'Philip is strong. I guess I shouldn't expect less from a hero from another world, but I'm the older sister. Shouldn't I be the one protecting him instead of the other way around when he protected me from being shot? I mean, I don't_ want _him to be weak! But, I always thought that when I got a younger sibling I would help them be strong.'_ She thought with a sad expression. _'Is it possible, that I'm not strong enough to be an older sister?'_

"Nee-chan?"

Vert was brought out of her thoughts by her brothers voice behind her.

"Yes? What is it Phi-!" But her sentence was cut off when she turned around to look at her brother. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

The reason for her shock was the current state of dress of her brother. Instead of his usual outfit, we was wearing what looked like a Japanese school girls uniform. He wore a white sailors shirt with a red tie and a navy cape. His skirt was the same color as his cape, he also wore knee-high white socks with black shoes. On his head he wore a wig of long black hair that went down his back, and his usual hair clips on the right side of his hair. And if that wasn't enough, he was hugging a stuffed cat toy close to his chest.

Vert could only stare at her brother in shock. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her jaw was dropped down to the floor, and her face was the same shade as an apple.

"I have finished my research on "Moe." The results of my research have narrowed down this basic "School Girl" look found in most anime to be extremely "Moe." Do I look "Moe" to you Nee-chan?" He asked.

She only stared in silence, still trying to process how cute her brother was dress like that. Until a thought came to her head.

"U-u-umm, Philip?" She stuttered, "Could you speak it a higher pitched voice and call me "Nee-chan" again?" She asked.

Thinking it may help his conclusion, he complied with his sisters request.

 _"N-Nee-chan~."_

That did it.

Blood suddenly gushed out of Vert's nose as she hugged her brother tightly and spinning his around frantically.

"Oh yes, you are very moe Philip! Could you dress up like this for me any time I want?!" She said.

The rest of that day was filled with Philip being forced to cosplay other outfits for her.

 _'This probably won't end anytime soon.'_ he thought.

* * *

(Later that night)

(Unknown Location)

There was a dark room, and the only light source came from a group of six monitors that were sitting in front of a chair. The monitors were playing scenes of Kamen Rider W and their adventures.

From behind the chair, the same M-3 floated next to the chair, looking up to the one sitting in it. Then a pink robotic hand came down and petted its head.

"Well done my pet. You have done your job well." a masculine, yet feminine, voice said as they continued to observe the monitors.

"You know, I was skeptical at first." The figure said, seemingly talking to themselves "I mean, a hero from another world becoming a CPU Candidate? A boy at that! It sounded so unreal! But then I saw you, my dear Philip. With such a cute face, I couldn't help but want to learn more and more about you. Sorry I had to probe your little mind though. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten access to this!" He waved his left hand in front of a monitor that showed, the Gaia Library! "Or have figured out how to make this little number." In his other hand was a large USB device. But it looked like it was surrounded by spikes and had a M in the Center.

 **"MAGMA!"**

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is!**

 **I hope you guy's like it, it is actually the first time I wrote my own fight scene.**

 **And I am still looking for suggestions about Philips paring.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	3. Meeting the Party

**A/N: Hello Citizens of of .!**

 **I am your new CPU, CPU FearRipper!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Well that was an opening.**

 **Okay, not down to business.**

 **I'm so sorry about the lack of activity! I've been sort of a Neptune when it came to updating. Its just that, when I first started typing this chapter something went screwy and it deleted all of my progress. It was hard to get motivated after things like that happen, some of you probably know what it feels like.**

 **Anyway, not that my Apology is over with, Here is the next chapter of Gamindusri's Cyclone!**

 **Keep in mind that, this is my first time writing a mystery, detective thing, so I understand if there is some constructive criticism. But I digress.**

 **Let's get on with the show!**

(Leanbox Basilicom)

(Philip's P.O.V)

It had been a week since the events of my first quest with Nee-chan. The first few days have been filled with Nee-chan wanting me to try on new outfits for her. I had lost interest when she confirmed my conclusion of my research, but it made her so happy that I couldn't say no to her.

After that, I returned to my duties as the CPU Candidate. Filling out paper work and such. Although, over this week I had discovered a bit more about my Nee-chan's character.

(Flashback Start)

 _I was filling out more paperwork, until I noticed Nee-chan not with me. Which was strange, because she was usually working along side me._

 _I put a halt to my work for now and go up to her room._

 _*Knock Knock*_

 _"Nee-chan? Are you in there?" He said._

 _There was no response._

 _I opened the door to confirm weather or not if she was in there._

 _"They are coming in from the left! Group 2 pursue them while group 1 and I go after the boss!"_

 _I suddenly heard his sister in her shout._

 _When he had fully entered the room, I saw that my sister was playing an online game. She was shouting orders into her headset and pushing buttons on her controller at a rapid pace._

 _"Um, Nee-chan?" I said, trying to get her attention._

 _"I require some healing! Group 2, finish off the grunts!" She yelled, not noticing me next to her._

 _"Neechan."_

 _"Hold on, we are almost there!"_

 _I reluctantly gave up and just waited for my sister to be done with her game._

 _*15 Minutes later*_

 _"Phew~! Well done everyone. We have successfully defeated the boss of this dungeon." She sighed in relief. That was when she saw me doing some paper work next to her. "Oh, Philip. When did you get here?"_

 _I looked up from my work and saw my sister finally done with her game._

 _"Ah, Nee-chan! You're finally finished. I came in here earlier because I hadn't seen you all day, and I saw you playing games. I tried to get your attention, but you were so focused you didn't notice me. Then I decided to wait until you were done to ask you."_

 _"I'm sorry." She said, "I started a dungeon raid last night, I only meant to be on for an hour. Until I ended up being on all night."_

 _I let out a small chuckle, amused at her antics. "It's alright Nee-chan, but we still have work to do."_

 _"Aw Phooey, I forgot about that. I was just about to join my guild in another dungeon raid. How about I play for just one more hour and I'll be right with you?"_

 _"Alright, see you in a hour." With that, I left to continue the paper work._

(Flashback End)

I didn't see her for two days after that. I also had to do her share of the paper work.

I've discovered that she is a very extreme gamer. When she gets started, it is impossible for her to stop. I brought her meals to her so she wouldn't get hungry, but every time I go back it is uneaten. I guess she is so focused that she forgets about everything else.

Right now, I am finishing up my daily paperwork, while Nee-chan left for a quest about an hour ago.

"I'm home!"

I turn around to see Nee-chan enter the room.

"Welcome back, how did your quest go?" I asked.

"It went well. The Fenrir was more difficult to deal with than the rest, but it was no problem.."

"That's nice. I've finished up the paper work for the day."

"Great! Then you can come with me to Planeptune."

"Go with you?"

"Yes, earlier this week I received a message from Histore. She has called a meeting between all Four CPU's, and it is being held in Planeptune. I figured this would be a good chance for you to see more of the world, as well as introduce you to the other CPU's and Candidates." She explained.

"Alright, but the meeting is today. If I remember correctly Planeptune is at least a day and a half long walk from Leanbox. How are we going to make it in time?" I asked.

*SSSHHHIIINNNEEE*

She suddenly transformed into her Goddess form and floated above me.

"Come now Philip. We wouldn't want to be late now, would we?" She said holding out her arms.

With that, I attach myself to my Nee-chan, and we flew to Planeptune.

(Time Skip)

After an hour of flying, we arrive in Planeptune. Now I understand why it is called "The Land of Purple Progress." The main city had a very futuristic and hi-tech look about it. The entire city also had a platinum and purple color scheme. In the center of the city was a large skyscraper that I am assuming is the Neptower I read about in my research.

As we approach Neptower, I see that both CPU's of Planeptune looking up at us from the balcony. Neptune-san was jumping up and down, trying to get our attention.

"Heeeeeey! Vert! Phil! Over here!" She yelled.

We landed beside them as Nee-chan changes back to her human form.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the party!" Neptune-san said.

"Thank you for having us." Nee-chan said.

"Hello, Neptune-san." I said.

Out from behind her sister, Nepgear-san approached.

"Hello Miss Vert, Philip, it is nice to see you two again." She said.

We both smiled at the very polite girl in front of us.

"It is nice to see you to, Nepgear." Nee-chan said.

"Likewise. It is nice to see you after so long, Nepgear-san." I said still smiling. Although when I said that, Nepgear-sans face turned a bit red and she looked away from me. Strange. "Nepgear-san, your face is a bit red. Do you have a fever?" I asked as I the back of my hand on her forehead.

"Kya!" She shrieked as she jumped back in fright. Her face seemed to have went into a deeper shade of red. "No, no, no! I'm okay! I'm not sick, I'm just… hot! Yeah that's it, I'm hot." She stammered.

Strange.

(Nepgear's P.O.V)

WAAAAAH! That was so embarrassing! Why did he have to do that!?

I'm so embarrassed. He's the first boy I actually interacted with, so I guess I'm a little timid. It also doesn't help that he's kind of cute.

*Sigh* Sometimes I wish I could be as care free as my sister, it's so easy for he to talk to everybody.

(3rd Person P.O.V)

While this scene was happening, the Candidates didn't hear the conversation their sisters were having.

"Wow," Neptune said, observing the scene, "It's such a cliché scene, but I can't help smile in its adorableness."

Vert was observing the scene with stars in her eyes, "Oh my~! I've only ever seen this kind of scene in anime. Now I am seeing it in real life! Amazing! Good work little brother."

After that little scene, every one focused back onto Neptune.

"Well, since you two are the first ones here, we'll have to wait for the others." Neptune said.

"You won't have to wait long." A sudden voice said.

Five figures suddenly descended from the sky and landed on the balcony with the others. Two of which looked to be CPU's.

The first had pure white hair, her eyes were a glowing teal. The HDD form outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver. This was Black Heart, a.k.a Noire, CPU of Lastation.

The other one had light blue hair, it was a bit messy with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach, and a cowlick. Her eyes were pink-red in color, and her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. This was White Heart, a.k.a Blanc, CPU of Lowee.

The other three looked human.

The first was a girl that looked about 15 with light skinned girl with long black hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red, wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long finger less black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. This was Uni, CPU Candidate of Lastation.

The other two were twins. They both looked about the age of 12. They both had brown hair and blue eyes, except one had hair down to their shoulders while the other reached down to her back. They were both wearing similar, grey and white overall dresses. The difference between the two was that the one with short hair had a blue colored collar while the long haired one had a pink colored collar. The short haired girl was Rom and the long haired girl was Ram, they were both the CPU Candidates of Lowee.

"Great, now the gangs all here!" Neptune said. "What do you guys wanna do first?"

A tick mark appeared on Black Heart's head at her question.

"We aren't here to hang out! We're here on business. Histoire said it was important, so I took time off my very important schedule to be here today." She said.

*SSSHHHIIINNNEEE*

Black Heart was suddenly surrounded by bright light. In her place was her in her human form. She was a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons, she also had red eyes. She wore a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece.

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud Noire. See, this is why you don't have any friends." Neptune said.

Noire's face turns red in embarrassment, "I-I do to have friends!"

"I'd have to agree with Noire." White Heart interrupted.

*SSSHHHIIINNNEEE*

Like Noire, Blanc reverted back to her human form. She has short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head was a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She was wearing a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center.

"If it required all four of us, then that must mean it is very important. We shouldn't be playing around."

"Agreed," Vert said, "and I see that you two have brought your little sisters along with you."

Noire grinned and crossed her arms, "Uni is my sister and the CPU Candidate of Lastation, so I had to bring her along. She could learn a thing or two from watching me in action." She said, every word filled with pride.

"I wanted to leave the brats back at the Basilicom, but the kept bugging me to come since they wanted to see Nepgear." Blanc said.

"Fufufu~ well," Vert said, "it's time to introduce the new addition to us CPU's. Introducing, my new little brother, Philip!"

Everyone's attention turned toward the lone male of the group.

"Ano…" He said, clearly unprepared for his sisters' sudden introduction. After regaining his composure he said, "Ahem, hello everyone. I am Leanbox's new CPU Candidate, Philip. I hope we can all get along."

Everyone, except the Planeptune CPU's and his sister, stared at him. The other two CPU's began to walk around him to examine him.

"Hm, so it is true, Leanbox did get a Candidate, but are you sure you're a guy? You're way to cute." Noire said, with Blanc nodding in agreement.

Philip gained a tick mark for being called a girl again, "Yes, I am sure of my gender." He said.

"Everyone." Before the scene could escalate anymore, Histoire came into the room.

"Ah, Histoire," Vert greeted the oracle, "We have come at your request, so what is this urgent meeting about?"

"We should discus this matter in the meeting room, with only the CPU's and I. The rest of you may relax here until the meeting is done." Histoire said. So the oracle and the CPU's left the room, leaving their younger siblings behind.

"Well this sucks." Uni said blandly, "We came all this way and we don't even get to take part in the meeting."

Nepgear put her hand on Uni's shoulder to try and cheer her up, "Well, we are only Candidates after all. Our sisters are the leaders of the four nations, so it would make sense if it is only them cause we are still in training. Although, it has been a while since the four of us have been together like this. We should all do something together."

"Yah!" Ram said as the Lowee twins approached the two of them."Let's not worry about what our sisters are doing, lets go out and have some fun!"

Rom fidgeted a bit before saying, "I want to play with everyone. I think, it would be fun."

Uni huffed in surrender, "Alright, but first." She said before walking up to Philip, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. My name is Uni, and I am the CPU Candidate of Lastation." She said holding out her hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Uni-san." He said, returning the handshake.

"Of course it is." She said proudly.

Philip was then approached by the twins.

"Hiya! I'm Ram! Nice to meet'cha!"

"I'm Rom... nice to meet you. Oh! This is so embarrassing!"

Philip couldn't help but smile at the adorable twins. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you." He said patting their heads.

"Oh! Mr. Philip! Is it true what my sister told me about you? That you're from another world?" Ram asked, Rom also looked curious.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." Uni said, "I saw the announcement to your nation on NepTube, but I was still skeptical about you actually being from another world."

Philip sighed, and gave them the same explanation he gave on his first day in Gamindustri.

* * *

Now With the explanations over, the Candidates, bar Nepgear, had their own reactions to his story.

"Wow, so you were a hero in your old world? Awesome!" Ram said, amazed at his life story.

"It sounded better than the picture books that big sister reads to us." Rom said, equally amazed as her twin sister.

Though, unlike the twins, Uni had a calculating look on her face. "Hm, so you were half of this "Kamen Rider" hero in your world. Which was you and the Shotaro character you mentioned in one body fighting creatures called Dopants who are humans who use Gaia memories to give them power. I would find that hard to believe if you haven't showed me you actually had a Gaia memory."

Philip nodded understanding, "I know it sounds a bit far fetched, but it is the truth."

"Well now that over with. What do we do now? We aren't involved in the meeting so we should do something." Uni said, wanting to advance the plot further.

The Candidates were contemplating their next actions, until inspiration struck Nepgear.

"Why don't we all go on a quest together?" said the Planeptune Candidate. Everyone looked at her surprised?

"You wish for us to work on a quest together?" Philip asked.

"Yeah, since our sisters are doing their business as the Goddesses, why don't we go and do something to help the shares. That way we won't be totally useless, and we can have fun together too!"

"I'm in!" Ram shouted.

"Me too." Rom agreed.

"Well, we have nothing better to do. It's not like I want to do it or anything, but someone has to look out for you all" Uni said.

"I wish to go as well, I wish to experience a quest with a larger group other then my Nee-chan." Philip said.

Nepgear smiled brightly at them, "Alright! Let's go everyone!"

(Guild)

The party of candidates were standing in front of a large holographic board that had various panels that had quest descriptions scrolling through.

"So which quest should we do?" Nepgear asked her fellow candidates.

Uni sighed, "There's so many that it's hard to choose."

"I don't really care which one we go on!" Ram said.

"I'll go with what ever you all choose." Rom said.

Nepgear thought for a moment, "Why don't we let Philip decide? He is new to our little group, so he should pick this one."

Philip raised his brow in surprise, "Is it really alright for me to decide?" The four girls nodded, verifying that it was fine. He then started to scroll through the screen on the board, "Let's see, fetch quest, kill quests, escort quests, detective work quests?"

"Oh, how rare!" Nepgear said.

Philip tilted his head confused, "Rare? What do you mean?"

"Let me explain." Uni interjected, "Detective Work Quests aren't that common. Through out Gamindustri, most cases that would involve a detective would fall to the local authorities. They are considered low priority to the guild, because most of the people who take quests here are more bronze then brains. It is only when the local authorities deem the case way over their heads, so they submit it as a quest to the guild to let hero's deal with it."

He nodded, understanding the concept. He then preceded to read the request:

 **Detective Work Quest:**

 **Explanation** **of said request can be described by the client.**

 **Location: Planeptune.**

 **Reward: 100,000 Credits**

"Goodness, that's a large reward, the client must be desperate to offer so much." Nepgear said.

"Let's accept this one." Philip said.

The girls looked at him in surprise.

"What? Why? Not that I probably can't solve this case myself, but I'm not a detective." Uni said, and the other girls seemed as confused as she was.

"Not to worry Uni-san." He said as he proceeded to accept the quest. "You may not believe this, but in my old world, I used to be half of a very half-boiled detective." He smiled amusingly and started to walk out of the guild.

"I'm starting to think on whether or not we should trust this guy. I mean, we just met him after all." Uni said.

"Like he said, don't worry Uni." Nepgear said, placing her hand on her friends shoulder. "I've only talk to Philip once before today, but we've talked a whole bunch. He even told me about his past life. I know that we can trust him."

"Yeah, Uni, calm down. He seems nice enough." Ram said in her normal cheerful tone.

"Let's all get along, Ms. Uni." Rom said.

The Lastation Candidate slumped her shoulders, "Haaah, alright. Guess there's no point now that everyone is ganging up on me."

With that, the girls followed Leanbox's candidate out of the guild.

* * *

(Later)

The Candidates were at a small cafe, as the quest had stated the location to meet the client about their request. Sitting across from them was a generic looking business man.

"Hello there, my name is Chris Tao. I am the Head of Development for Dax gaming co. Thank you for taking on my very vague request." The business man said.

"Think nothing of it Chris-san. It is our job to protect nations, so we will help in anyway. Now let us here the case you have." Philip said.

"Straight to the point I see." The business man said timidly, "Well here is the situation. My employer is the head of Dax, a new, up and coming, game company."

"Hey I heard of you guy's!" Nepgear said, "Isn't Dax run by Dante Ran? The President and face of Dax Gaming Co.? He is known for his business skills as well as his natural charisma, which helped the company grow to what it is now. At least that's what I read in the Weekly Magazines."

Chris's face gained a small scowl, but quickly disappeared. Although, it didn't go unnoticed by Philip.

"We were planning to build out Head Quarters here in Planeptune, but when the building of our building had begun something strange began to happen. The trucks that are supposed to be carrying the material for the carpenters to start building keep getting destroyed. We keep finding the trucks destroyed in fiery explosions. The detectives we hired couldn't pinpoint how the trucks were destroyed, and had no evidence to go by. It was then we decided to submit it to the Guild, to ask for more heroic help." Chris continued.

The girls were surprised by this news.

"Goodness! Why would someone do such a awful thing?" Nepgear said.

"Man, someone must seriously hate your guts. If they would go so far to even keep you from building your HQ." Uni said, and the twins nodded in agreement.

Philip kept his composure, "Is there anyone you believe would have a motive to do such a thing?"

"I believe that it would be the head of Inoue Pharmaceuticals, Toshiro Inoue. He and his company wanted the land for a new clinic, but we bought it before they could. He tried to perused President Dante into selling him the land, but he refused."

Philip nodded, "Thank you for the information, and we accept your request."

Chris smiled, "Thank you very much, Lord Philip. I want my company do great and be at the top one day no matter what i have to do, I appreciate your help in this matter."

* * *

So the Candidates went to interview their first suspect, Toshiro Inoue, head of Inoue Pharmaceuticals. They were standing in front of a tall corporate building.

"Well this is it." Uni said

"I've never tried to interrogate someone before. It makes me kind of nervous." Nepgear said, shuffling uncomfortably. Until Philip placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry, Nepgear-san. We are only here to question him, so there won't be any need to get violent." Nepgear nodded, calming down by his words. "Rom-chan, Ram-chan, stick close to us, okay? We wouldn't want to lose each other."

"Okay Mr. Philip."

"Yeah, alright." They said.

The five went inside to the receptionist desk. Behind the desk was a generic looking receptionist wearing a suit.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Philip said, "We are all with the guild. We came to speak with Toshiro Inoue."

The receptionist looked at them with a stoic face, "I will try to contact him, but President Inoue is a very busy man. Do not expect much."

"There is no need for that, Patricia." A new voice said.

A man with grey hair, black square frame glasses, and a long white lab coat walked up to them.

"So, you are Toshire Inoue-san?" Philip asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Inoue said with a seemingly permanent scowl.

"I am Philip, CPU Candidate of Leanbox, and the others with me are Candidates as well. We are here to ask a few questions concerning the events involving Dax."

Inoue's scowl deepened, "Tch, like I didn't get enough of this from the police and the other two detectives. Now they are sending children to bother me."

That comment angered Uni, "Who the hell do you think you're callin-!" she was stopped by Philip raising his hand.

"Please forgive her for raising her voice. Now, you said that the police had questioned you, but you said that there were other detectives?"

"Hm, yes there were. When the police came, they hired a detective to try and get information off of me. But that detective suddenly dropped the case, as did the second one. I was always the first one they suspected, so I'll tell you what I told them. I had nothing to do with the destruction of the trucks."

"I see, but from what I've heard, you wanted the land they are building on. Wouldn't that be a possible motive for you to interrupt their buildings construction?"

"Yes, I won't deny that I wanted the land. In my opinion, a clinic would be a better use for it rather than those games! Though, they wouldn't take my offer. Still, I have pride in my company, and would never lower myself to such underhanded tricks! Now, are we finished here? I have other important duties to attend to."

Uni was about to speak up again, "Yes, I have all the information that I need, thank you for your time." Philip said.

Toshiro walked away, leaving the candidates to themselves.

"Grrr! Who shoved a stick up his ass!? He was a jerk." Uni said.

"Um, he was rather rude." Nepgear said.

"I bet he blew up those truck and just lied to us. He has the whole villain vibe around him, and he was pretesting way to much for him to be innocent."

Philip sighed, "Let's not jump to conclusions. Everyone is innocent till proven guilty."

"What? How can you be convinced that this guy is innocent?"

"It's not because I think he is innocent, its because we don't know he is guilty. I am a detective, which means I shouldn't let my own personal feelings about the suspects get in the way of the case. That is what it means to be hard boiled."

The two Candidates stood silently, awed by the seriousness they haven't seen from him.

"Hahhh, alright. Maybe I jumped the gun a bit cause I was angry. I shouldn't peg him as the guilty party cause hes an ass." Uni said.

"Good. There's no need to worry girls, we will solve this case. Now, on to other business, where are Rom-chan and Ram-chan?"

"Hm, what are you talking about? They're right he-!" but she stopped. The Candidates of Lowee were nowhere to be found. "Gah! Where'd they go!?"

"I think while we were interviewing Mr. Inoue, I heard Rom said something about using the restroom." Nepgear said.

"Hahh, I told the to stay close. Come, let's go search for them. They must be around here somewhere." Philip said.

* * *

Speaking of the twins, they were walking down a hollow hall way at the moment.

"Um, Ram, I think we're lost." Rom said quietly.

"We are not lost Rom, we're just having trouble getting to where we are going!" Ram said.

As they were turning the corner, they saw Chris heading down another hall way.

"Hey Rom! Look, it's that guy who gave us the quest." Ram whispered.

"Hm? But why is he here? I thought the owner of this company was his companies enemy."

"Yeah, it's weird, but it's not important. C'mon, let's find the others." Ram started to walk away, but Rom grabbed on to her shoulder."

"Wait."

"What is it, Rom?"

"I think we should follow him."

"Why?"

"If we follow him, than we might find something that could help Mr. Philip with the investigation."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that we were on a detective work quest, and they definitely look suspicious. Good work Rom!"

With they the twins headed towards the hallway Chris had walked down. When they spotted him, they hid behind the corner of the hallway. When they looked down the hall, they saw Chris speaking to someone else, who was barely hidden behind another corner of the hall.

"Is our plan going on schedule?" the hidden person said.

"Yes, my foolish president is about to give up. He is stubborn though, when I told him a CPU Candidate took on the case he wanted to hang on a little longer. I'll just keep blowing up those trucks until he loses all hope." Chris said.

"Wait, a Candidate?"

"Yeah, apperantly the new Candidate and the others wanted to play detective. Don't worry, I'll just scare them off like i did the others."

"Are you stupid? These are CPU Candidates, not some weak cops. They are much stranger than them."

"It doesn't matter. Now that I have this device, I'm way stronger then some underdeveloped goddesses. As long as you keep funneling money from Inoue I'll do all the dirty work."

The twins were shocked when Chris pulled out what looked like a Red Gaia memory with an M in the middle of it.

"Isn't that one of those 'memories' Mr. Philip was talking about?" Rom asked.

"Yeah, but it looked more evil than the ones he has. But why was that Chris guy talking about making his boss lose hope? Didn't he want his company to do well?" Ram asked.

"Come on Ram, we have to go tell the others."

They both quietly left the scene.

* * *

Philip, Uni, and Nepgear were standing outside the building, still searching for the twins.

"They were't inside, so I thought they would be out here. Where could they be? I'm starting to get worried." Nepgear said.

"We told them to stay close. It isn't any of our faults." Uni said.

Philip stayed silent, focusing on finding the twins as well as contemplating the case.

'Inoue-san said that there were two other detectives, but why would they quite so suddenly? And Chris-san, he was acting strange at the mention of the President. I wonder why.' He thought.

In him peripheral vision, he caught the sight of something flying towards them.

"Get down!"

He tackled his two fellow Candidates to the groung, and out of the way of a fiery explosion.

'We're under attack, but who would attack us in broad daylight?' He thought.

"Um, Philip?" Nepgear said.

Philip broke out of his thoughts, to see himself in a questionable position. Uni and Nepgear were both lying on their backs, and Philip was hovering very close above them, both blushing.

"C-Could you get up already!? This is a weird position to be in!" Uni shouted.

Philip quickly stood up and helped the girls up, also trying to calm down a small blush on his face.

 **"You have some good reflexes there, detective."** a rough male voice said.

What came next shocked Philip.

In front of the Candidates was a strange humanoid monster. His body was burnt black and looked like it was made of lava rocks. It's torso was glowing orange and large flames came off its body, and it's head looked like a demonic skull.

"Magma Dopant! That's impossible!" The girls look shock in response to his reaction.

"Dopant? You mean the monsters from your world?" Uni asked.

"But why is it in this world?" Nepgear said.

The Dopant looked frustrated, **"Stop ignoring me! I'll only say this once, give up on this case. If you don't, I'll just have to convince you."**

Philip snapped out of his stupor, and narrowed his eyes at the Dopant. "So, you are the one who is destroying the trucks?"

 **"Hahaha! What was your first clue? Of course I destroyed them! Now, give up on the case!"**

Nepgear and Uni brandished their weapons.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't giving up until we solve this case." Nepgear said.

"Yeah, if you are the one destroying the trucks, then we'll have to take you in." Uni said.

 **"Hm, at least you aren't running away like those other detectives. Now I can test what these powers can really do!"** The Dopant's body burst into flames, and he threw a stream of fire towards the Candidates.

Thinking fast, Philip strapped on his lost driver and pulled out the Cyclone Memory and stood between them.

 _ **Cyclone!**_

"Henshin!"

 _ **Cyclone!**_

The flames had engulfed Philip, making it hard to see.

"Philip!" The girls cried.

Suddenly, the flames turned into a fire tornado and shot towards the sky before dissipating. Standing in Philips place was Kamen Rider Cyclone.

"Woah! He transformed!"

"He can already transform!? Wait, I don't sense any share energy from this form. Is this the Kamen Rider he told us about?"

The girls asked in shock.

The Dopant was also shocked, **"What the hell!? You have a Gaia Memory too!?"**

"That is correct Dopant. Now," Cyclone struck his signature pose, "Its time to count up your sins!" and he charged into battle.

But Nepgear just stared at the Kamen Rider with stars in her eyes.

"Oooo, what a cool catchphrase! Like a real super hero!"

Uni was also impressed, though she would never admit it. "Eh I've heard better, but sure he is kinda cool. Wait, what are we doing? We should be fighting!" They both charge after Cyclone.

As Philip dashed towards the magma dopant, but its back flared with intense heat and made him fly back. Philip pulled out the Cyclone Memory from the lost driver, he brought out the Heat Memory.

 _ **Heat!**_

He placed it in the lost driver and tilted it once again.

 _ **Heat!**_

Orange flames surrounded the Kamen Rider, and when the flames dispersed his armor had changed. It was now red with the W on his chest turned orange.

"Now he's red!"

"Okay, so he changed color. What's so special about it?"

The Magma Dopant shot more flames at the Kamen Rider, but instead of doing damage he absorbed it into his body.

 **"What?!"** The Dopant yelled in surprise.

"Your flames have no effect on me in this form. Let us settle this with our firsts now." Cyclone-Heat said.

The Kamen Rider attacked with a barrage of kicks to the dopant, making sparked fly off its body while forcing it back. One powerful spinning kick to its face made the dopant fall on its back.

Angered, the dopant punched the ground, making multiple magma rocks burst from the ground and fly towards the Kamen Rider.

Cyclone-Heat had blocked at kicked some of them away, but others got past his defenses and were about to impact his body. But before they could hit, bullets were shot from Uni and Nepgear slashed the rest with her laser sword, making them dissipate.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Uni said with a smirk. "Nepgear, **Stark Vita**!"

"Right!" Nepgear rushed towards the dopant while Uni shot at it, each bullet just barely missing Nepgear.

 _"How can she stay calm like that?"_ Philip was amazed with the candidates team work.

Nepgear slashed through the magma dopant, after she flew by it the dopant was caught in a blue explosion.

Nepgear once again charged at charged at the dopant.

 **"Mirage Dance!"** She announced. She hit the dopant with a barrage of elegant sword slashes that looked like she was dancing.

Magma dopant fell to one knee. **"You'll burn for that!"** The fire on its back rose up and formed into a giant fire hand. The hand punched at Nepgear who leaped back to evade. Once fist hit the ground it opened up to reveal a ten foot deep pit of lava, which Nepgear fell into.

"Nepgear!" Yelled Philip and Uni. Philip quickly brought out the Cyclone Memory, changed back into Cyclone form, and placed it in the Maximum Drive slot.

 _ **"Cyclone! Maximum Drive!"**_

The Kamen Rider was surrounded by a cyclone and dived into the pit. Not a second later, he flew back up to the surface with Nepgear in his arms.

The Magma dopant was about to attack the two of them while they were vulnerable, but it was then hit in the back with a laser. It turned back to see Uni winking at it.

"Forget about me?" Uni started shooting again, while Cyclone and Nepgear landed next to her.

The magma formed a sphere of fire around its body. Uni tried to fire her bullets, but they melted upon contact. Nepgear tried to attack, but the heat was too intense for her to get close.

"I got this!" Philip jumped and spun, around him a twister formed and moved towards the fire dome. The two forces clashed until the fire was consumed by the twister. The tornado stopped and Philip dived kicked the Magma dopant.

As it was flying back Nepgear slashed it with her sword and send it back. Uni fired another laser at the Magma dopant, stopping it in midair and crashed to the ground. Dust flew everywhere, obscuring their vision.

"Did we get it?" Asked Nepgear.

 ***BOOM!***

 **"I've had enough of you children!"** The dopant shot up to its feet, shocking the Candidates. Fire swirled around the magma dopant, the fire launched at the three candidates. Nepgear easily dodged by flying out of the way, but Uni was still in shock and wasn't able to react in time. Thinking fast, Philip side flipped to dodge his and stood in front of Uni. He crossed his arms and took the hit for her, making him fly back.

"Philip!" Nepgear and Uni yelled, running to his side.

Philip got up and knelled on his knee in exhaustion."You okay Uni-san?" He asked.

"Idiot! I didn't need you to protect me!"

The magma dopant got back on its feet and howled, fire flying off its body and and hitting everything around it.

"Incoming!" Shouted Uni.

A large wave of flames shot towards the downed Candidates. Philip reach to his belt for to initiate a memory break,

 **"Ice Coffin!"**

But a wall of ice instantly formed in front of them.

"What did we miss?" Ram asked as she and Rom showed up.

"Rom, Ram, how did you find us?" Nepgear asked.

"We heard booms." Answered Rom, making the others sweatdrop.

Ram's smile disappeared when she sights set on Cyclone, and pointed her rod at the Kamen Rider. "Who are you?!"

Uni just shook her head. "That's Philip, his kamen rider form."

"Really?"

"It is me, Ram-chan, Rom-chan." Philip said.

 **"Oh, so now you're all here! Now I can destroy you all at once!"** The dopant yelled as it began to charge up a final attack.

The Candidates got ready to fight once again, but Cyclone suddenly stood directly in front of Uni.

"Uni-san, fire your bullets on my mark." He said.

"What!? Are your crazy, you're in my line of fire!" She yelled.

"Please trust me!"

Uni paused for a second, before she reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but what ever happens, its not my fault!"

Philip placed the Cyclone Memory in the Maximum drive slot.

 _ **"Cyclone! Maximum Drive!"**_

A green cyclone started to form around the Kamen Rider. "Uni-san, now!" He said.

Uni fired her bullets at Cyclone, but instead of hitting him the bullets got caught up in the cyclone and spun around him.

 **"Maximum Bullet Storm!"** he shouted the name of the attack.

He charged at the dopant until he was in close range, and delivered a spinning kick to its torso. Not only did his kick connect but it also made the bullets in the cyclone repetitively hit the dopant also. The final attack caused the dopants body to explode violently as dust filled the air, once again obscuring their vision.

Once Cyclone landed, he de-henshined and the girls ran to his side.

"That was amazing Philip!"

"It was so cool how the bullets were spinning around you!"

"You looked, really cool."

Nepgear, Ram, and Rom said in amazement.

"I have to admit, it was a pretty good move. How did you know that would work though?" Uni asked.

"I came up with the attack when I saw Nepgear-san and yourself do your 'Stark Vita' attack. If Nepgear-san could run almost as fast as your bullets, then why couldn't my cyclone move just as fast, if not faster?" Philip explained. "Any who, now that I have broken the dopants Gaia Memory, we can finally find out who the perpetrate is." They waited for the dust to clear, but then the ground started to shake slightly.

Out of no where, a T-Rex skull with arms and leg came out of the ground in front of them. Behind him was what looked like a tail made of bone.

"T-Rex Dopant!?" Philip shouted in surprise.

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** The T-Rex dopant let out a mighty roar. The roar held so much force, it made parts of the concrete ground fly at towards the Candidates as well as force them to fly back onto the ground.

After they recovered from the attack from the T-Rex dopant, they saw that both dopants were gone and there was a large hole in the ground.

"Damn it! They got away!" Uni said.

"Oh goodness, I didn't expect there to be two of them." Nepgear said.

"We were so close to catching the guy."

Philip stood up from the rubble. "Well, that was unfortunate. But it matters not, we will have to continue the case." He scanned the area, until something on the ground caught his eye. In place of the Magma dopant was a broken Gaia Memory and some sort of pass card with a 'D' logo on it with the number 7 at the bottom.

"What do we have here?" He said picking up the card.

The other girls looked at it, then Nepgear's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's a level 7 Pass card from the Dax Corporation!" She shouted.

"You know what this is?"

"Yes, it was explained in the magazine I was reading. Dax is also known for having the most advanced security system in the world. All their employees have their own pass cards like this one, and the amount of clearance each of them have is represented by the levels on the cards. This way only people of specific levels have clearance on certain information withing the company. Although I'm not quite sure how high the levels go."

Philip was contemplating the information, "Hm, this requires further research. It's time to go through the Gaia Library."

Philip spread his arms out and closed his eyes. In an instant, the area around him turned completely white, and millions of book shelvels appeared out of nowhere with books filling them all.

"Whoa! What is this place?"

Philips eyes snapped open, and he turned around to see his fellow candidates in the Library with him.

"How are you all here?" He asked in surprise, "The Gaia should only be acceptable by me."

"I'm not sure. When you were doing that pose, everything went white and these book shelves showed up." Uni said.

"Maybe it's because we are all CPU Candidates?" Nepgear asked.

"Hm, I'll have to research this later." Philip said.

"Wow there are so many books!"

"It's bigger than our library."

Ram and Rom were frantically looking around the bookshelves. Ram started to pull out random books.

"'The History of Beans,' boring! 'The History of Black Beans' still boring! Baked beans, Pinto beans, Red beans, Red Bean _Paste_!?" She started to yell, "Is there only books on beans here!?"

"Are there any picture books?" Rom asked.

"Rom-chan, Ram-chan, come closer." Philip started to explain, "The Gaia Library is where all the information of the world is stored. Everything about everything is here in book form. But if I want to know something specific, I have to have the right key words. Also I don't think there are any picture books here Rom-chan. Sorry."

"So this place is going to help us how?" Uni asked.

"I believe I have all the key words to narrow down our suspects. Let's start with 'Dax Corporation.'"

The words "Dax Corporation" appeared in front of him, and the book shelves started to shift around. The wind blew violently around them, and the girls were holding own heir skirts against the harsh winds. When they stopped there were less book shelves around them, but there was still so many.

"Wow, the book shelves moved on their own!"

"I guess all these books have something to do with The Dax Corporation."

"But there's still so many."

"How are we supposed to find the right one?"

Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram asked.

"Pass Card"

The book shelves shifted again, now a single book shelf was in front of them with several books.

"Level 7."

A single book flew out of the book shelf and presented itself to Philip.

Suddenly, the Gaia Library disappeared and they all appeared to be back at the battle scene they were previously in.

"Looks like we are back in reality." Uni said.

Philip opened the book in his hand, and saw four names.

 _Kaitou Hikari_

 _Tatsuya Hiragi_

 _Chris Tao_

 _Dante Ran_

"It seems there are only four people in the Dax Corporation with level 7 clearance, including the President, Dante Ran, himself."

"So you're saying that one of the Presidents employees is conspiring against him?" Nepgear asked.

"Precisely. This Pass card is proof of it. We just need to figure out who."

"So we are just going to track these guys down one-by-one? That's gonna take forever." Uni whined.

"Not necessarily," Philip started, "We should probably ask the president himself about this matter. He must have an idea of who would have a motive for the destruction of the trucks."

"*Sigh* Well, it's as good a plan as any."

As they began to leave the scene, Rom pulled Ram away from the group for a bit.

"Ram, wasn't there something we needed to tell them?" She asked.

"Hmmm..." Ram thought for a moment, "I can't remember. Oh well. If we forgot about it, it probably wasn't that important. C'mon they're getting ahead too far away."

* * *

The five candidates currently sat on a couch in an expensive looking house.

The candidates had looked up the current place of resident for the president of Dax. That had led them to a seemingly normal, two story house in the residential district of Planeptune. When they had knocked on the door, a woman who they had presumed to be the presidents wife had answered.

Her name was Sophia Ran, and they were correct to presume that she was his wife. She was about 24 years old and stood at about 5'4 in height. She wore a light green t-shirt under a pink apron that reached down to her mid-thigh, as well as a pair of blue jeans. He hair was strawberry blond and tied up in a pony tail. All in all, she looked like the average house wife.

When they had told her that they wanted to meet with her husband she had invited them inside while she fetched him.

Now they were sitting on their couch in front of a brown coffee table, and tea that Sophia had served them.

"Well that was easy." Nepgear said, "She was so nice and inviting."

At that moment, Sophia had returned with Dante Ran. He was a handsome looking man about 25 years of age, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an expensive looking business suit with a blue tie.

He sat across from the Candidates in the single arms chair. "Hello, I am Dante Ran, president of The Dax Corporation. It's an honor to meet the CPU Candidates of each nation." He said respectfully.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Philip said.

"Ah! I know about you Lord Philip. It's nice to meet the first male CPU." Dante shook his hand.

"Please, just Philip is fine. Now let us get down to business. We are here because we have taken on the case of the trucks being destroyed. We had found some evidence in regards of narrowing down who the culprit is, and we believe that you could help us."

"Yes of course. I want this to stop as soon as possible. What is this piece of evidence?"

Philip held up the Pass Card they had found, and Dante's eyes had widened in response. "We found this after we were attacked by someone who had tried to force us to not take on the case. We were unable to identify who it was because they... were in disguise. They had attacked us but we defeated them. As we were about to find out who it was, another assailant had intervened and taken them away. All that was left behind was this Level 7 Pass Card. As far as we know, this is they highest level of security in your company, so it narrows it down to three suspects that are in your employment."

"No, that's impossible! My own employees, conspiring against me?" The president said shocked.

Nepgear decided to speak up, "I know that this is hard for you to hear, and I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but we need your help. Do you have an idea as to who it may be?"

Dante looked down in thought, "No, I can't believe that one of my trusted employees would do this. I have no idea. Except..."

"Except what?" Philip asked.

"The Head of Development of Dax, and also my best friend for years. I consult him about every decision I make for the company, because I trust his judgment. We started this company together, we both had the dream of making out company the best there is. But, when the trucks began being destroyed, I started to loose hope in my company. The stress had gotten to me and it kept eating away at my resolve. That's when Chris had come to me and ask to give him ownership of the company. He was worried that the stress was getting to much for me, and said that he would make our company the best in my stead. But I refused. That look in his eyes I saw that day, it wasn't the passion we both used to have, it was something else."

With all the information presented to him, Philip began to think.

 _'The answer is obvious, but I am still unaware of the motives. Why would Tao-san do this, and who was the T-Rex Dopant?'_

The silence was broken by Rom and Ram,

"Ah! I finally remember! Philip, we have something important to tell you!" They said.

* * *

On the streets of Planeptune, there was a large truck with the Dax Co. logo on the side, driving a long, minding it's own business. But in an alley a few blocks ahead, there hid the T-Rex dopant along with Chris Tao.

"Alright, the truck will be here any minute. It's time for you to do some damage."

 **"You know, I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't gotten your memory broken by those brats."** The dopant said.

"Do we have to get into this now?! Just trash the truck and we'll be out of here."

"I don't think so."

The two of them turned to see Philip and the rest of the Candidates behind him with serious expressions.

 **"It's the CPU brats! How did you know we would be here!?"**

Philip cleared his breath, and looked down at the open book in his hand. He started explaining the situation and looked as if he were reading it.

"Chris Tao, you have been charged for the crime of the destruction of the material trucks that belonged to the Dax Co." He started, "To the common eye, you are a well trusted employee of the Dax Co., but in actuality you have been planning to take over the company for yourself. At first you were a man who worked with his best friend to create the best gaming company in all of Gamindustri, but that soon changed when Ran-san had begun to gain popularity."

"What is this? It is all non-sense!" Chris yelled, but Philip ignored him and continued.

"While Ran-san became the face of the entire company, you remained in the his shadow. Seeing that you both created the company as friends, this had made you jealous of him. That is when you obtained the Gaia Memory. Using this power of the memory you had devised a plan to make Ran-san give up on his ambition and relinquish it to you. But just obtaining the rights to the company wouldn't give you the recognition you craved for. You needed to do something that would get your name out there. That's where the T-Rex dopant comes into this, or should I say Patricia Tao, sister of Chris Tao."

Both Chris and the T-Rex dopant looked shock, before the dopant turned back into a human, which revealed the receptionist of Inoue Pharmaceuticals.

"How did you know!?" She asked.

"Rom-chan and Ram-chan had seen Tao-san inside of Inoue Pharmaceuticals having a conversation with a mysterious accomplice. They had heard Tao-san say that the accomplice was funneling money out of Inoue Pharmaceuticals. With permission of Inoue-san himself, we went through the Companies bank history. It seemed like standard company withdrawals and spending, but what was strange was a small amount of money was being transferred into an unknown account periodically over a month. The amount of money was small enough to be seen over, but the account had been traced to one Trapica Oat. When the name was searched, there was no match of anyone in Planeptune. Only because it is Patricia Tao with the letters misplaced. It was to sloppy of a job to be discreet enough to get away with it, but the intention was to be caught all along. You would have your own sister pose as the perpetrator who was hired by Inoue-san, so that you could "catch" the criminal that Ran-san couldn't."

 ***Boom!***

Philip shut his book dramatically, and pointed accusingly at Chris.

"You were going to make Inoue-san the fall person, pay your sisters bail, and gain the fame that you wanted all along."

Both parties were silent, until Chris started to laugh maniacally.

"Ahahahaha! Well done Leanbox Candidate! I have underestimated you, but you made the mistake of coming here on your own. If we just kill you here and now this whole thing gets swept under then rug. Ran trust me too much to actually accuse me of anything, and you have no evidence so I'll get off this without a scratch." He said.

"Why?"

Suddenly, Dante had appeared from behind the Candidates, his face showed full betrayal.

"Why did you do this Chris? You were my best friend! I thought that we wanted be the best together, the both of us!"

"I don't want to hear that from you! My games were the thing that made us famous, but they focused more one the one who handled the money instead of the actual creator! You took all the glory and I was hidden in your shadow! Patricia!" He signaled his sister. She rolled up her sleeve relieving strange tattoo that looked like USB port, and pulled out her Gaia Memory.

 ** _"T-Rex!"_**

She placed the Memory in the mark, she instantly transformed into her dopant form.

"We'll just destroy you all right now and be done with it!"

The girls had taken out their weapons and stood at the ready to fight, but Philip had suddenly stood in front of all of them.

"One, You destroyed the trucks that were going to be used for building Dax Co.'s Head Quarters. Two, you tried to frame Toshiro Inoue for your crimes in order to gain fame. Three, you betrayed the trust of Dante Ran for your own gain."

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm counting up your sins. Now..." Philip strapped on his Lost Driver and took out his Cyclone Memory.

 _ **"Cyclone!"**_

"... It's time to pay for your sins! Henshin!"

 _ **"Cyclone!"**_

In an instant, Philip transformed into Kamen Rider Cyclone.

The Kamen Rider charged towards the dopant and kicked in square in the snout of its skull, making it fly out of the alley onto the open street.

"Iku ze minna! (Let's go everyone!)"

First, Nepgear and Uni dove right into battle. They both tried to slash and bash it into submission, but the it's skull body was too hard to to penetrate. The dopant had hit Nepgear with its snout and knocked Uni away with its bone tail, which seems to extend at the dopants will.

The dopant extended hits tail, and prepared to swing it at the Candidates. Before it could attack, Rom and Ram used their magic and froze it in place trapping it.

Cyclone charged at the dopant, but was immediately blown back by it's powerful roar. Cyclone along with his fellow Candidates were blow against a building, while the dopant broke free.

"We won't be able to get close to it if we can't shut it's mouth." Uni said.

Philip was suddenly struck by inspiration

"I have an idea." He said as he took out the Cyclone Memory and pulled out a yellow Gaia Memory with a crescent moon on the label.

 _ **"Luna!"**_

He placed the Luna Memory into his lost driver.

 _ **"Luna!"**_

His armor changed once again, it began a gold color and the 'W' on his chest was a darker shade of gold.

"He changed again!"

"Now he's gold!"

"Pretty."

"Okay so what can this one do?"

Nepgear, Ram, Rom, and Uni were surprised at his new form.

Cyclone-Luna's body had small glimmers of gold light go off his body and formed into two clones. The clones charged at the dopant.

"Clones!?" Nepgear said.

The clones tried to flank the dopant on both sides. The dopant swung its tail at them, but the moment they were hit they disappeared.

"No, illusions." Uni said.

While the dopant was distracted by the clones, the real Cyclone-Luna had gotten close enough and extended his arm that turned elastic. His arm wrapped around the dopants jaw and closed it tightly, disabling its ability to rawer.

"Everyone, attack now!" Cyclone-Luna said.

"But what if we hit you?" Rom said worried.

"I'll be fine!"

Following orders, the four of them attacked.

Nepgear raised her sword and sent out a slash wave.

Uni fired multiple bullets.

Rom and Ram sent golf ball sized ice projectiles.

All the attacks struck the dopant causing a large explosion on its body and forcing it back a few feet.

The girls regrouped with the Kamen Rider, the dopant got back to it's feet but very weakly.

"It's time for a memory break. Nepgear-san, I may need your assistance." Cyclone-Luna said.

"Right, let's do it!" She said.

The Kamen Rider pulled out the Luna Memory and placed it into the Maximum Drive slot.

 _ **"Luna! Maximum Drive!"**_

He placed his hand on Nepgear's shoulder, and she was covered in the same gold light.

Suddenly, the dopant was surrounded by illusions of both Nepgear and Cyclone-Luna.

 **"Luna Mirage Waltz!"** They both shouted.

First Cyclone-Luna punched the dopant with his fist surrounded with gold energy. Next, Nepgear came in from another direction and slashed at the dopant. This pattern continued about two more turns until the illusions disappeared, revealing the Kamen Rider and Nepgear standing on opposite sides of each other. The two of them simultaneously charged at the dopant, delivering one final attack. The finish made the dopants body explode.

When the dust cleared, in place of the T-Rex dopant was a passed out Patricia and a broken Gaia Memory.

Philip de-henshined, and let out a long sigh.

"Good work everyone." He said.

* * *

On top of a building not to far away from the fight, there stood a mysterious cloaked figure.

"Well, they were defeated, but least they provided some useful data." they said before vanishing.

* * *

Moments later, the five candidates stood and observed as Chris and Patricia Tao were handcuffed and escorted to a police car.

"Man, what a long day." Ram said.

"I'm tired." Rom said, with a small yawn.

"We certainly did a lot for one day. Why did we try so hard with combo attacks?" Uni asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but at least we solved the case." Nepgear said.

"Regardless of what happens," Philip started, "You all did very well for your first investigation. I'm very proud of all of you." He smiled warmly at the, making them all blush slightly.

Philips expression turned serious, "But there are still unanswered questions. How was a Gaia Memory able to get into the hands of someone in this world when they are from my world?"

They girls eyes widen in realization.

"Goodness! I can't believe we forgot that fact." Nepgear said.

"Didn't you say that those Memory things were man made. Doesn't that mean someone in this world is making them and distributing them?" Uni suspected.

Philip nodded, "I believe that is the case."

"We should probably tell our sisters about our day."

"They should be done with the meeting by now."

Ram and Rom said.

The others agreed, and made their way back to the Planeptune basilicom. On the way they had passed an antique story, and some items had caught Philips eye.

Sitting in the windowsill was a Dark green fedora with a black ribbon around it, and an antique typewriter.

'Hmmm~'

* * *

(Philip P.O.V)

 _'Both Chris and Patricia Tao were placed in prison, and the news had reached both Dante Ran and Toshiro Inoue._

 _Dante Ran had continued on with his ambition to create the best gaming company in Gamindustri. Without the distraction of the material trucks being destroyed, the construction of the Dax Co. headquarters continued without difficulty._

 _When Inoue-san had found out that one of his employees had conspired against him, he was furious. Although, he the expressed his gratitude to us for saving him from being falsely accused for the crimes, and even apologized for his rude attitude towards us._

 _The other four Candidates at I had informed out sisters about our quest and the dopant attack. Needless to say, they were shocked. Someone is distributing Gaia Memories in Gamindusri, and I was the only one who could stop them. Only a Memory Break attack can stop destroy the Gaia Memories in the dopant body._

 _After a debate on what the next course of action should be, the goddesses, including my sister, agreed on my proposal. Anyone who is found in the possession of a Gaia Memory is to be brought in and questioned. If a dopant has attacked then contact me immediately. Noire-san was reluctant at first, saying that she could handle the dopants herself. But she couldn't deny that I had more experience fighting the dopant, agreed._

 _It's humors. I'm in a different world entirely, and the dopants seemed to have followed me. I had thought that my duty as a Kamen Rider would end, but it seems that it is my fate. I did not chose this path, but I will stay true to the way of the Rider, just like Shotaro._

 _Protect the smiles of those who are dear to me, that is what Kamen Rider means to me.'_

Hahhh~ That was refreshing.

Currently, I was back in Leanbox, sitting in my work desk, and typing away on the typewriter I had bought in Planeptune,also wearing the hat that I had bought at the same antique shop.

"Oh, Philip, what are you doing?" Nee-chan asked as she entered the room.

"Ohayo, Nee-chan! I was just logging the case I was on yesterday. It's something my partner did after every case we solved."

"On a typewriter?"

"According to him, it is essential for a hard-boiled detective to log cases with out own hands, not digital ones." I chuckled a bit. Good old Shotaro.

"And I see you got a new fedora. It looks quite charming on you."

"Arigato, now come and sit. We have much work to do today."

She sat at her desk and we started our paper work like usual. Although, there was still one question that plagued me...

"Nee-chan, I forgot to ask yesterday, but what was the meeting about?"

"Oh yes. Histoire had come up with a great idea. All four of us CPU's had agreed to sign a peace treaty, and the Ceremony will happen in one month."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it folks!**

 **Man, this one took me forever! This chapter has my highest word count than any other I've written.**

 **And To answer Uni's question of the Combo moves. I just got struck my a moment of creativity.**

 **Read/ Review/ Fav/ follow!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
